Sans é Ness
"Sans is Ness" é uma referência irônica à "Game Theory: UNDERTALE - Sans's SECRET Identity! (A Identidade SECRETA de Sans!)", um episódio controverso da série do YouTube Game Theory pela personalidade da Internet MatPat sobre a suposta identidade secreta do personagem Sans do videogame Undertale. Bem-vindo ao Game Theory Matthew Robert Patrick (nascido em 15 de Novembro de 1986), comumente conhecido pelo apelido de MatPat, é o criador de diversos canais populares do YouTube. Seu maior canal é o The Game Theorists, com a sua web série emblemática, Game Theory. Co-criada e narrada pelo próprio MatPat, Game Theory showcases teorias sobre vários aspectos de videogames bem conhecidos, incluindo especulações sobre mensagens escondidas e subtextos alegadamente presentes em lores de videogames. Desde o seu lançamento em 18 de Abril de 2011, mais de 200 episódios de Game Theory foram publicados. O canal do Youtube do The Game Theorists tem desde então acumulado mais de dez milhões de inscritos no YouTube, com a maioria dos episódios de Game Theory tendo uma média de likes entre 96 e 99 porcento.The Game Theorists (MatthewPatrick13) - YouTube. Mesmo com a popularidade e o sucesso de Game Theory, tanto o programa como o seu criador têm sido fortemente criticados ao longo dos anos. Estes críticas incluem ter um baixo entendimento dos tópicos discutidos nos episódios, fazer erros frequentes de cálculos e pesquisas, o uso de evidências no estilo de agulha no palheiro para criar uma teoria mais convincente, a apresentação de conclusões e de teorias sem substância ou até mesmo sem sentido, a criação de episódios desnecessariamente longos pelo motivo de um maior ad revenue, a bajulação por tópicos da moda como Five Nights at Freddy's, ter uma atitude insincera ou condescendente para a sua audiência, ter uma opinião egocêntrica dos seus próprios méritos, pegar as idéias dos episódios de outras fontes sem dar o devido crédito, e sendo incapaz de propriamente aceitar ou lidar com até mesmo pequenas críticas de seu programa.Game Theory (Web Video) - TV Tropes."Hi, I'm MatPat from YouTube's Game Theory and Film Theory. AMA!" - MatPatGT. 10 de Junho de 2016. r/IAmA. Reddit."Why I Now Hate Game Theory (Porque Agora Eu Odeio o Game Theory)" - Optimus. 17 de Julho de 2017. YouTube. Como resultado disso, ele começou a crescer com um uma reputação pouco favorável dentro de várias comunidades online. Você consegue imaginar? Em 9 de Fevereiro de 2016, um episódio intitulado "Game Theory: UNDERTALE - Sans's SECRET Identity!" foi enviado para o canal de Game Theorists. Neste vídeo, MatPat postulou que Sans de Undertale é Ness, o protagonista do jogo EarthBound (ou mais especificamente, a versão de Ness de Earthbound: Halloween Hack, um hack de EarthBound criado por Toby Fox, o criador de Undertale). Este episódio foi amplamente criticado e ridicularizado por fazer conclusões exageradas, ter erros lógicos, e ignorar evidências que não apoiavam a teoria. Este episódio atualmente tem uma média de likes ser menor do que a média normal e desde então tem sido frequentemente zoado online ao ponto dele ter virado um meme.The Truth About Sans / Sans is Ness (A Verdade Sobre Sans / Sans é Ness - Know Your Meme."Getting all Gems in Crash Bandicoot 2 WITH FRIENDS - EP 4 - Conspiracy? (Conseguindo todas as Gemas em Crash Bandicoot 2 COM AMIGOS - EP 4 - Conspiração?)" - OneyPlays. 12 de Outubro de 2016. YouTube. Mas, Hey Nos rips de alta qualidade de SiIvaGunner, referências irônicas para a teoria de MatPat mencionada anteriormente têm virado um meme. Este meme pode se manifestar de diversas formas: * Usando temas de Undertale em rips de EarthBound, e vice versa. ** Mais especificamente, usando "Megalovania" (o qual é associado à Sans) e "Onett" (o qual é associado à Ness). * Tendo faixas de Undertale transitar em temas de EarthBound e vice versa em rips de medley. * Usando a música tema do Game Theory ("Science Blaster" por SpellingPhailer). * Utilizando excertos de "Game Theory: UNDERTALE - Sans's SECRET Identity!" (notavelmente a primeira fase dita no vídeo: "Você consegue imaginar um mundo onde todos nós somos representados por uma fonte?"), como também excertos de outros episódios de Game Theory. * A aparição da versão personificada do personagem do meme, referido como Sens. Só uma Teoria Em 4 de Fevereiro de 2017, quase um ano após o Episódio Sans é Ness, um episódio intitulado "Game Theory: Who is W.D. Gaster? (Undertale) (Quem é W.D Gaster?)" foi enviado, explicando outra teoria sobre a identidade do personagem W.D. Gaster. No começo do vídeo, MatPat fala sobre as críticas de Sans é Ness Theory no episódio, argumentando que aquilo foi apenas um exercício divertido pra ele e que ele nunca realmente acreditava por si mesmo e nem esperava que ele ia ser levado tão a sério assim. Olá, Internet * O canal do Youtube de Game Theorists * "Game Theory: UNDERTALE - Sans's SECRET Identity!" – O episódio de Game Theory em questão. * "Game Theory: Why I Gave the Pope UNDERTALE! (Porque Eu Dei UNDERTALE Para O Papa!)" – outro episódio infame de Game Theory relacionado à Undertale. * "SpellingPhailer - Science Blaster" – A versão inteira da música tema de Game Theory. * "Game Theory: Who is W.D. Gaster? (Undertale) (Quem é W.D Gaster?)" – Um vídeo onde MatPat discute sobre o criticismo da teoria de Sans é Ness. Se você realmente pensar sobre isso... Category:Memes